


Nothing To Fear But Fear Itself

by Serenade_of_The_Sea



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Kinda, Out of Character, Romance, he is nOT A VINSMOKE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade_of_The_Sea/pseuds/Serenade_of_The_Sea
Summary: Nami looked at her girlfriend sympathetically. “That’s what this is? You’re scared of her?”“I know, it’s stupid. But, I am, and I don’t know why!”





	Nothing To Fear But Fear Itself

“I just don’t like her!” Vivi pouted, with her arms crossed. “She tried to ruin Alabasta 2 years ago! That’s not something you easily get over.”

Sanji frowned. He could see where she was coming from, but at the same time, he wanted Vivi to give Robin a chance. “Vivi, just be nice to her. Please?” The blue-haired princess instead opted to look down at her drink, stirring it with the straw and listening to the ice cubes clinking. As they continued talking, Nami came into the kitchen, chatting with Usopp. Her conversation quickly came to a halt when she noticed Sanji and Vivi.

“This again? Sanji, leave her alone. I’ll handle it.”  
Sanji rose from his seat dramatically, and whispered something idiotic about true love and mellorine. Now that the cook was gone, Nami turned her attention to Vivi. “Vi, we need to talk. I know Sanji was kinda forcing Robin on you, but he is kinda right. I felt the same way when she first joined the crew.”

“I know. You guys won’t stop telling me. But she’s...kinda...scary.” Vivi’s voice was tiny and barely there, and she shrank down in her seat until she looked like a lost child. 

Nami looked at her girlfriend sympathetically. “That’s what this is? You’re scared of her?”

“I know, it’s stupid. But, I am, and I don’t know why!” 

“Oh,” Nami and Vivi both turned around to look at who had made the sound. It was Usopp, who was still awkwardly standing in the doorway. “I have a feeling I shouldn’t be here. I-i’m just gonna go.” 

“You should,” The two girls agreed in unison. 

Usopp ran off faster than Luffy chasing a piece of meat. Nami shook her head in a gesture that obviously signaled “Boys are stupid”. 

Now that the room was empty, they resumed talking. “Vivi, you can’t avoid Robin forever. You should talk to her. She won’t be mad.”

Of course, as Nami finished her sentence, Robin walked by the doorway, and the navigator waved her over. Robin met eyes with Vivi, but reluctantly approached Nami nonetheless.

“Hello Nami,” She began, “What did you need me for?” 

The orange haired girl gave her signature smirk. “I was just trying to show Vivi how nice and not scary you were.”  
Vivi frowned, but Nami ignored her and kept going. “So, what do you think?”

The expression on Robin’s face was very  
hard to read, but it was definitely a little disappointed. “I understand. You don’t have to force her to like me, it’s okay if she doesn’t.” With that, the archeologist turned on her heel and left the kitchen.

“That went...worse than I expected.”  
Nami sighed heavily.

Later that night, everyone was getting ready to sleep. Nami had watch first that night, and she was worried because that meant Robin and Vivi would be in a room by themselves,

As she sat at the crow’s nest, with no company but the stars, Nami thought to herself, and felt a bit guilty. It was one of those nights where she wanted to curl up into a ball and just disappear. Maybe it was wrong of her to do that to Vivi. Vivi wouldn’t do that to her. Even though it hadn’t felt like long, the navigator’s watch was soon over, and it was Usopp’s turn. He climbed up, and sat next to her.  
“Usopp,” Nami whispered.

“Yeah?” His breathing was hard and fast, since he’d just climbed the ladder to the crow’s nest.

“I messed up,” She slumped down, hugging her knees and burying her face to hide the tears in her eyes.

“I think things will be fine. Vivi will understand. Geez, don’t be so hard on yourself or I’ll cry too.”

“I’m gonna go to bed. Thanks, Usopp.” Nami mumbled, to the point that Usopp had barely heard her.

“That’s Captain Usopp to you!”

“You big dummy,” The orange haired girl couldn’t help but laugh.

“ Hey! What did you say?” Usopp was laughing too. Suddenly, he picked her up bridal style as she stood up.

“Put me down! Usopp!” Nami shrieked.

In all honesty, she wasn’t mad at it. In fact, she was laughing too.

**Author's Note:**

> i might need help


End file.
